Kitsune no Yomeiri
by Hotaruyumemi
Summary: Des lumières au loin titillent Natsume, qui ne peut les oubliées. Qu'y a-t-il donc dans cette montagne?


Kitsune no Yomeiri

Des lanternes au loin éclairaient cette nuit glaciale de décembre.

« Un quelconque festival ? » se demanda un jeune homme blond du nom de Takashi. Pourtant celui de Noël n'aurait lieu que dans deux semaines… « Ou peut-être… » Si aucun humain ne faisait la fête, alors cela devait être des yokais. La plupart des gens de croyaient pas aux esprits de la nature, ni aux fantômes. Takashi, lui, était bien obligé d'accepter qu'ils existaient, vu qu'il était capable de les voir aussi distinctement que les hommes.

Décidant que cela ne le concernait pas, ou plutôt que tout contact avec des yokais attirait des ennuis, Takashi Natsume continua son chemin pour rentrer sans regarder vers la montagne, d'où émanaient ces lumières. Il était parti de son lycée à la fin des cours, mais avait déambulé sans but jusqu'à maintenant. Bon, il n'était que 6h du soir, mais comme c'était l'hiver, l'obscurité était omniprésente. Bien que cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune garçon. Bien au contraire, il aimait se promener à cette heure-là, dans les rues tranquilles de son petit village. Presque personne ne se baladait, malgré les belles guirlandes multicolores donnant une sensation de magie et d'enchantement dans l'atmosphère. Le vent et la froideur avaient découragés bon nombre de gens au plaisir de naviguer dans cette ambiance mystique.

Cela ne le gênait pas, d'être le seul dehors. Au contraire, comme ça il ne devait pas jouer la comédie, il pouvait être lui-même.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, en humant l'air, Natsume se sentait réellement bien. Une petite volute de fumée se forma devant lui lorsqu'il expira, pour se perdre dans le firmament de la nuit. Tranquillement, il parvint à sa petite maison, où il habitait avec M. et Mme Fujiwara. Ouvrant la porte, Natsume se trouva être le seul à l'intérieur.

« étrange » pensa-t-il. Puis, il se rappela que les deux adultes étaient à une séance d'association des habitants du quartier. Bien que M. Fujiwara ait proposé au jeune homme de venir, celui-ci avait gentiment refusé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de réunion, et ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis au couple. Bien qu'il vive avec eux depuis longtemps, Natsume pensait toujours être un fardeau pour eux.

« Ce serait encore pire s'ils savaient que je vois les yokais. Je ne le leur dirai jamais. »

Dans propre chambre du jeune homme, Madara, plus communément appelé « Maître Griffou » ou « espèce de chat alcoolique » par Natsume, dormait confortablement sur deux coussins de velours. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Natsume posa ses affaires sur son bureau, dans un coin. Puis, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda pour regarder les myriades d'étoiles resplendissantes de mille feux là-haut dans le ciel infini.

Le vent frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tout doucement, comme s'il faisait attention de ne pas réveiller le matou bien heureux dans ses rêves. Inconsciemment, Natsume reporta son regard vers la montagne, où le cortège était encore bien visible. A cette distance, les lueurs ressemblaient à des lucioles dansant au bord d'un arbre.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'il y a là-bas… »

Un ronflement sonore suivi d'un gigantesque bâillement lui fit tourner la tête de côté. Apparemment, Maître Griffou se réveillait. Natsume referma la fenêtre, essayant – sans résultats- de chasser de ses pensées la montagne et ses lucioles secrètes.

Le Maneki-neko s'étira, et dévisagea Natsume. Il remarquait bien son air pensif, et se demandait ce qui le tracassait.

« - Un problème ?

Non rien, Maître.-

Ah bon… »

Se levant, il dépassa le jeune homme et s'installa à son tour à la fenêtre pour fureter un peu. Vu que Natsume avait le dos à la fenêtre, ce qui le dérangeait devait provenir de là-bas… En voyant les lueurs à l'horizon, le chat ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

« - Hé, mais il y a un Kitsune no Yomeiri !

Un quoi ?demanda Natsume

Kitsune no Yomeiri, une noce de renard si tu veux. Une fête animée qui ne se produit qu'une fois tous les cent ans. Faut surtout pas manquer ça ! Allé viens, Natsume, on va boire un coup !

Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis encore mineur et demain j'ai les cours…

Les humains sont vraiment des êtres étranges. Ils vivent si peu de temps, et ils ont toutes sortes de règles plus inutiles et insensées les unes que les autres… »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire des yokais… » Pensa le jeune homme, en venant s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent était si doux, la température si froide qu'elle le revigorait Il en oublia carrément Maître Griffou, qui profitant de la petite absence de son ami, s'élança dehors, en changeant de forme et en prenant l'être humain sur son dos.

« - Mais ça va pas la tête espère d'imbécile de chat ?

Arrête de me taper sur la tête, insolent ! Tu me remercieras de t'emmener à la noce ! »

Heureusement que Natsume avait gardé sa veste, car Maître Griffou, volant à toute vitesse, n'avait pas pensé que les humains pouvaient mourir d'hypothermie… Sont compliqués quand même… Et fragile surtout !

Les lueurs grandissaient de plus en plus, à mesure que les deux comparses se rapprochaient d'elles. De petites lucioles virevoltant dans les airs, elles devinrent de belles lanternes donnant un sentiment d'émerveillement infini.

Madara ne s'était pas posé, sachant que la vue d'un humain effrayant les fêtards en bas, il se tenait à la cime d'un arbre, Natsume sur son dos, complètement pris par ce qu'il voyait. Une file de silhouettes humaines, qu'on aurait crues pour des hommes, si ce n'est leur queue de renard qui dépassait de leurs habits. Et oui, comme les seigneurs de provinces se mariant, les renards avançaient, certains tenant des coffrets, d'autres des palanquins, tous vêtus de longs vêtements de soie, tissée sans doute par les plus habiles maîtres artisans.

Natsume, ne pouvant décrocher son regard de ce magnifique tableau, sentit la torpeur envahir son corps. De plus en plus endormi, il voyait ne à présent, qu'indistinctement, une myriade des lucioles accompagnées d'une douce neige glacée, papillonner dans cette merveilleuse nuit d'hiver.


End file.
